


Best Day Of My Life.

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Series: Accident [1]
Category: Stud-y Buddies
Genre: M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Luke and Steven get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Day Of My Life.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so Steven's Ring: http://getmarriedrings.com/wp-content/plugins/jobber-import-articles/photos/99750-titanium-celtic-wedding-rings.jpg
> 
> and Luke's ring; http://www.google.co.uk/imgres?q=celtic+ring+wedding+rings+for+men+red&start=685&um=1&hl=en&biw=1280&bih=627&tbm=isch&tbnid=kFAxqAqGSWrjFM:&imgrefurl=http://www.gemvara.com/Mens-Ruby-Celtic-Wedding-Rings/jewelry/b/%3Fcat%3DRing%26gem%3DRuby%26gen%3D195%26pts%3D57%26sty%3DWedding&docid=iJKG7bUXKbST3M&itg=1&imgurl=http://sd1.gemvara.net/ig/BEH-MEN-02/LD/1/14RG-R/220/mens-14k-rose-gold-ring-with-ruby.jpg&w=220&h=220&ei=CLXQUeGLJsjlOuWtgeAJ&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:6,s:700,i:22&iact=rc&page=29&tbnh=164&tbnw=164&ndsp=25&tx=132&ty=69
> 
> i think they would have rings like that ;)  
> Hope you enjoy it :)

Steven POV. 

I couldn’t believe we were married! 

I was so happy; it was the best day of my life!

Luke looked stunning!

He wore a suit with a red shirt; he knew I loved that shirt.

I smiled, I was so happy!

I saw Luke, he held out his hand out to me, and we took to the dance floor.

It was the best day of my life!

All thanks to Luke.

My other half.

I looked down and looked at my Celtic ring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos :D


End file.
